


You’re so high you could be an angel

by almondmilkk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, yo k se nadie se va a leer esto lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: A Chiyoh le gustaba su manera de pensar. El fin -ser aquello que quería ser, llegar a aquello a lo que quería llegar- justificaba los medios para esta mujer y, si ocasionalmente gente salía malherida, eso se podía llegar a obviar.





	You’re so high you could be an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Vivan los rarepairs.

Le podían llamar como quisieran. Habían, dentro de una situación muy concreta, muchas palabras o expresiones para definirla. Destino, en caso de tener creencia en lo más esotérico, coincidencia, si el escepticismo dominaba las ganas de tener fe en lo imposible de probar, o simplemente que el mundo las había puesto juntas. Que las había analizado, captado cada una de sus facetas como persona y decidido que iban a complementar con amor, fuerza y vigor la vida de la otra.

A Chiyoh esa le pareció la opción más plausible, con más sentido cuando divisó por primera vez los rizos naranjas y la sonrisa falsa, infranqueable de Freddie. Unos ojos brillantes con la sed de la verdad, del extraer de ella toda la información que llevaba dentro sobre el caso de los, como a la periodista le gustaba llamarles, Murder Husbands. Con destellos de valentía y de "yo consigo todo lo que me propongo", con, quizás, algo de intriga sobre ella como tal sin tener en cuenta el caso. Una sensación inefable recorrió a Chiyoh, y pudo jurar que en su vida había sentido algo así.

Era como un manto con pinta de ir a quedarse allí de esta es la persona con la que quiero compartir el resto de mis días, cubriendo cada centímetro de su ser y dejando claro que sí. Sí. Tenía suerte de saber mantener sus emociones dentro, así que le gustó creer que poco se mostraba en su cara. Aunque cuando Freddie agudizó su sonrisa, no pudo estar segura de estar siguiendo igual de compuesta.

-Buenas tardes. Chiyoh, ¿verdad? -le preguntó extendiéndole la mano, la que tomó forzándose hacia fuera de su catatonia. Su piel era suave y se sentía bien contra la suya, como si ese fuera el lugar donde había estado creada para estar. Chiyoh tuvo que mantener dentro un suspiro.

-En efecto -confirmó sin saber del todo de dónde había sacado el poder de articular palabra.

Sus manos se quedaron unidas un segundo de más, las dos mirándose a los ojos, hasta que las separaron en un intento de mantener las cosas profesionales. No estaba segura, pero Chiyoh creyó que Freddie había mostrado algo de reticencia a la hora de dejar ir su mano. Aunque dado su corazón esperanzado -en contraste con su mente realista- se lo podía haber imaginado.

-Freddie Lounds, de Tattlecrime. ¿Supongo que conoces sobre mi página?

Ja. No solo Chiyoh conocía sobre ella, sino que había leído la mayoría de los artículos en un popurrí surrealista de intentando aprender (con la pizca necesaria de escepticismo) su contenido y de buscando trazas de genuinidad de la propia escritora. Quizás su infatuación venía de antes de conocerla en persona, pero ahora tenía claro que realmente era su media naranja, si tal cosa existía.

-Sí. He leído artículos tuyos. Interesantes, aunque debo decir que un tanto oportunistas. Aunque supongo que es lo que hay cuando se trata de esta rama del periodismo.

Por un momento Chiyoh pensó que se había pasado de la ralla, pero la aserción fue denegada cuando de esos labios rosados salió lo que creyó ser una risa ligera genuina. Quizás la periodista era buena actriz y ya, pero había algo sobre el sonido que le decía que era más que una mera actuación.

-¿Sabes? No te lo voy a negar. Pero si es lo que mejor me trae el pan a casa, que así sea.

A Chiyoh le gustaba su manera de pensar. El fin -ser aquello que quería ser, llegar a aquello a lo que quería llegar- justificaba los medios para esta mujer y, si ocasionalmente gente salía malherida, eso se podía llegar a obviar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para realizar sus sueños, y lo hacía. Y no intentaba esconderlo, lo que daba una capa de falsa transparencia a la chica a la que los interiores de Chiyoh se revolcaban.

-Bien hecho, entonces. Al fin y al cabo lo que mejor sale a la larga es realizar las cosas en la manera de resultados más positivos para nosotras mismas.

Freddie le miró a los ojos con intensidad. Chiyoh tragó saliva al notar una ola de adrenalina recorrerle el estómago, sin romper el contacto visual. Mirando profundo en una infinidad azul que oh, Chiyoh creyó capaz de devastarla. Si así lo quisiera, coger la integridad de su alma y hacerla añicos.

-Me gusta tu mentalidad, Chiyoh -comentó con una sonrisa, solo quizás, algo más real que las que su cara frecuentaba.

-Me ha traído ilesa hasta donde estoy ahora, así que supongo que a mí también -respondió, sin mencionar el contraste que había entre lo poco afectada que la había dejado exteriormente y lo mucho que la había herido interiormente. No era tan fácil ir por el mundo dando uso de la muerte infligida por balas disparadas sin error, pero a veces era la única solución.

La sonrisa de Freddie aumentó, lo que probablemente era un buen síntoma.

* * *

 

Al terminar la entrevista, después de que Freddie la invitara a café y merienda, se contrastó que lo era cuando después de una mirada prolongada Freddie estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Pese al shock, Chiyoh no tardó en reciprocar.

Los labios de Freddie sabían al café que acababa de tomar. Chiyoh nunca había estado muy fan de esa bebida, y menos de su variante estadounidense. Zumo de semillas amargas aguado y diluido, con el calor exacto y suficiente como para dejarte la lengua escaldada durante prácticamente una semana.

Curiosamente, el sabor no hacía más que complementar la mezcla utópica de sensaciones que era el beso con Freddie. Chiyoh se encontraba a sí misma en búsqueda del sabor, de la dulce amargura presente en los labios de Freddie. Y lo único que quedaba, de la manera más deliciosa e inofensiva posible, escaldado era la compostura de Chiyoh. Quería más, buscaba más y más de ese maná, así que no dudó al abrir la boca y permitir a su lengua asomarse contra los labios de Freddie. Como por instinto, la pelirroja abrió también la boca, y el beso se profundizó. Ya no solo era un rozar hipnótico de labios; era de golpe mucho más entero.

Y mucho más caliente. Hacía años, si no décadas, que Chiyoh no besaba a nadie. Había tenido alguna experiencia con alguna mujer de la casa Lecter hacía siglos. Obviamente no contaba aquel lo que hubiera sido que le había dado a Will para distraerlo y tirarlo del tren. Nada comparable con esto que, fuera lo que fuese, era la experiencia más emocional de su vida, que, a juzgar por una persona típica, no pecaba de emociones. Tuvo que intentar reprimir un gemido. Énfasis en intentar.

El sonido quedó perdido entre sus bocas pero fue perfectamente percibido por Freddie, a quien solo sirvió para incentivar a hacerlo todo más caliente todavía. Una mano blanca se aventuró por la parte de encima del pecho de Chiyoh, y una mano marrón la agarró atrevida y la arrastró hacia abajo, haciendo que se posara completamente en uno de sus pechos cubiertos. Freddie gimió, y seguidamente lo hizo Chiyoh cuando la periodista apretó su pecho.

El beso cada vez era más mojado -más que nada en el sentido de que dejaba a Chiyoh unas bragas para el arrastre-, en un baile de lenguas que, pese a la falta de práctica reciente de la francotiradora, parecían compenetrarse a la perfección. Sabían lo que hacer para satisfacerse y satisfacer, de obtener lo que se quería y de dar lo querido. Porque al final de eso iba todo: de lo que querían, sin importar lo que se dijera. Sin importar lo que se esperara de ellas, tanto por parte de la sociedad como de las circunstancias.

Era la vida libre de toda atadura. Libre de obstáculos estúpidos tales como el intentar satisfacer lo esperado, casi requerido por su parte. Se trataba de ellas haciendo aquello que su propia mente, su propio corazón les dictaba. Sin tergiversar. Pasando de cualquier norma más que de las que ellas mismas habían establecido, porque las demás no eran solo infructuosas sino también enteramente frustrantes.

Una vez te das cuenta de que seguirlas no sirve, en realidad, para nada, te libras de los amarres que te retienen en un lugar donde no quieres estar.

Y Chiyoh estaba liberada, lo que la llevó a poner su mano en la cintura de Freddie y atraerla más hacia sí misma.

No tenía nada sólido en lo que basarse, pero algo en su instinto le hacía tener claro que había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

* * *

 

Tres años llenos de besos, tactos, conversaciones, aventuras y todo tipo de experiencias más tarde, ese hecho fue confirmado al ser encarada con un anillo dorado de parte de Freddie, al que obviamente dijo que sí.


End file.
